Cosmic Lovers
by axelmaniac
Summary: Stardust/Tyson smut. Enjoy!


Things for Stardust had not been going as well as he had planned. His wife had left him, the company turned him into a jobber, and he lost his tag team partners. Nothing right now was going his way and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He was back in his hotel room as he sighed to himself while he stared at the TV which had been blaring in the background. He had a cold beer in his hand and he drank that in large sips after large sips that until it was gone. He didn't stop there; he grabbed another cold beer, popped the top off and went to work on taking large sips of it. He planned to drink until he forgot about his problems that or until he passed out. Either one at this point would work for him.

While he continued to drink his cold beer, the sound of someone knocking on the wooden door filled the room. He mumbled something under his breath as he placed his beer down on the wooden night stand as he got up and walked towards the door. Once he got there, he grabbed a hold of the silver steel door knob as he pulled it down and pulled the door open as he gasped seeing who was on the other end. It was none other than Tyson Kidd. "Hey, man. How are you doing? I heard what happened." He said as the Canadian watched the superstar stepped aside so he could come in and he did just that. Once he was in, Stardust closed the door as he sighed. "It's okay, I guess. It's life." He sighed once again as he walked back over to where he was sitting as he plopped back down. He reached over and grabbed a hold of the bottle and quickly brought it to his lips.

Tyson watched as his friend plopped down and grabbed his beer. "You know, Nattie and I broke up many times before he decided to call it quits once and for all. Take it from someone who's been where you are… alcohol is not the answer. It's better to just talk about it." He said as he walked over and sat down next to the male. "Y-You and Nattie broke up? What about all of your Total Diva's stuff? Fake?" He asked as Tyson nodded his head. "All fake, man." He said as he looked over at the male, watching him put down the bottle. "Do you want to know why Brandi and I broke up?" He asked as he bit down on his bottom lip. Tyson nodded his head. "I-I had feelings for someone else and she found out somehow." He said as he looked over at him.

"Oh? Who did you have feelings for?" He asked as he kept his attention on his friend, not caring what was playing on the TV in the background. "I don't want to say…." He muttered, but it wasn't quiet enough because Tyson heard him. "Tell me. I won't tell them, I promise." He said. "F-Fine, I had feelings for… you. I like you, TJ." He said as a few tears formed his eyes and rolled down his cheek. "I don't stand a chance with you." He cried. He was shocked to hear this, but at the same time he was also happy. "Nattie left me because I too had feelings for someone else. She knew it right away and no, it wasn't Cesaro." He smiled. "It was you. I never said anything because I didn't want this to be awkward, but since you like me back, I guess it is okay." He said as he reached over and wiped the tears away with his fingers, causing a smile to form on his lips.

The two had locked eyes for a moment that until Stardust leaned over and pressed their lips together in a passionate, yet soft kiss. They shared the kiss for a moment before Tyson pulled away and broke the kiss. Their lips didn't stay unconnected for long because Stardust pulled Tyson on top of him and kissed him hard as he sat in his lap. Normally Tyson didn't like to kiss people with alcohol on their breath, but right now he didn't care too much about it. He wanted the male just as much as he wanted him. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt as he slowly pulled it up, that until it came time for them to break this kiss. Once the kiss broke, Stardust pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. After he did that, Tyson did the same as he tossed his shirt aside and onto the floor. Their lips reconnected as they shared a passionate, yet deep kiss. Now the Canadian reached his hands down and began to fumble with the button of his jeans, and once he got them undone, he broke the kiss once again. He now slowly got off the bed as he smirked watching the male strip of his jeans as well as the black briefs he was wearing. Tyson did the same as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off along with his briefs.

Now the two were completely naked and both hard. It was clear they both wanted this by how their cocks were both leaking a decent amount of precum. The clear, sticky substance that Stardust was leaking smeared on his lower stomach while Tyson's leaked out and landed onto the floor. He now climbed back onto the bed as he got in between his legs. He wasted no time on grabbing a hold of the thick member as he began to stroke him slowly. He continued his slow strokes as he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head. He began to suck on it while he used his tongue to tease the sensitive flesh. He inched his mouth down until he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He held his head there as he hallowed his cheeks and swallowed around his cock. "F-Fuck." He moaned as he brought his hand up and began to tease his own nipples, giving him the best pleasure he could give him. With the feeling of Tyson sucked his cock and with him teasing his nipples, he was in heaven right now.

Tyson now began to bob his head upwards and downwards as he kept a fast pace. While he did that, he swirled his tongue around his member as he hallowed his cheeks once again. "I want you, Tyson. I want you so bad." He said as he moaned. "I want that ass on all fours." He said as Tyson pulled off of his cock with a pop and smirked. He climbed up onto the bed as he got on all fours with his tight ass on display. He got off the bed as he walked over to the male as he climbed onto the bed and got behind him. "Look at that hole. It's ready to take a nice, hard pounding." He grinned as he watched as his hole twitched from the words. He leaned down and buried his face in his ass as he licked his hole, before he drove his tongue as far as it would go. He pulled it out and pushed it back inside as he started to tongue fuck his hole, getting him stretched. Once he was stretched enough, he pulled up as he lined his wet cock up to his wet hole.

He pushed the head of his cock inside of him as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Fuck, you're so tight." He said as he pushed more of his cock inside of him. Once he had pushed his entire length inside of him, he gave him time to adjust. "Move." He said as began to move his hips in a slow motion. He kept that slow motion for a while before he picked his pace up. "Mmm, fuck me!" He said as he reached down and began to stroke his throbbing cock. Stardust now began to thrust his hips in a fast, hard pace as his sack slapped against his ass. The sound of skin on skin filled the room and the scent of sex filled the room as well. He continued to pound into the tight ass of the superstar as he nailed his sweet spot with each thrust, which caused him to loudly moan. "Fuck!" He moaned as he continued to stroke himself. He did his best to match the strokes he was doing with the thrusts.

"Mmm, you like that? You like my thick cock stretching you?" He growled lustfully as he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head backwards. "Answer me!" He growled once again. "Yes, fuck yes! I fucking love it." He said rather loudly, but he didn't care if the people in the other room could hear him or not. "Such a fucking sweet ass." He said as he picked his pace up and slammed into him hard as he nailed his prostate with each thrust. He let go of his hair as he now wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him up him. The two shared a sloppy kiss as he continued to slam into him. "Fuck… gonna…" He said as he began to shoot his load. Shot after shot of the white, warm load shoot out all over the bed. After he came, his hole tightened around his member and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He held him close to his body as he picked his pace up once again as he began to slam hard and rough inside him. "Fuck…" He said as he slammed deep inside of him as he began to shoot thick loads of warm, white cum inside of him. He shot at least five loads, before he unwrapped his arm from around his neck and panted to catch his breath. "That was fucking amazing." He said as he got up off of the bed as Tyson did the same. The two kissed once again, before they the kiss. "So, be mine, Tyson?" He asked as he nodded his head. "Of course, you're all mine now." He smirked as the two disappeared into the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
